Cobarde
by Nortia
Summary: Los Potter acaban de morir, Sirius está en la cárcel y Peter está muerto. Y Remus no desea más que haberle dicho a Lily cuánto la quería. Respuesta al reto "Pareja Contraria" del foro The Ruins.


_Para Kakerlak13. Por betear la gran mayoría de mis escritos con una rapidez increíble, por tirarme de las orejas cuando me lo merezco y por haberse emocionado con este one shot más que yo misma. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Respuesta al reto Pareja Contraria del foro The Ruins._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus miró hacia su destino, frotándose los brazos debido al frío. Cualquier persona normal hubiera necesitado recurrir a la magia para poder andar por aquel terreno accidentado en una noche tan oscura, pero para Remus y su vista de licántropo aquello no era problema.

Cuando por fin llegó, Remus se dejó caer al lado de las tumbas de los Potter. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido los peores de su vida.

Los merodeadores ya no existían. James y Peter habían muerto, ambos por culpa de Sirius. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el traidor lo sería por partida doble? Traidor a la sangre, traidor de sus amigos. Era un chiste malo y lo sabía, pero James y Sirius habían sido los de los chistes, no él.

Tendría que haber insistido más. Desde luego que había tenido sus sospechas de Sirius, pero comprobar que de verdad era el traidor, tener las pruebas de sus lealtades allí mismo, a su lado…

Harry estaba en paradero desconocido. Aunque sabía que debido a su condición lo tendría difícil, no había dudado en ir al Ministerio para intentar quedarse con Harry. Cuando estos le dijeron que Dumbledore se había encargado de todo, fue inmediatamente a verle, pero la respuesta que recibió fue tajante.

— Lo siento Remus, pero la decisión está tomada. Harry ya ha sido entregado a su nueva familia.

Harry había sido acogido por sus tíos muggles, lo cual vistas las circunstancias era probablemente lo más lógico. Remus sabía que las relaciones entre Lily y su hermana nunca habían sido las mejores, pero esperaba de veras que tratase bien al chico. Harry era adorable lo miraras por donde lo miraras, y lo que había tenido que pasar no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Y, por si Remus Lupin no hubiera tenido ya suficientes motivos como para ir y tirarse de un peñasco, aún quedaba otro motivo, no el de mayor dolor pero sí la fuente de todas sus angustias.

Lily Evans, Potter de casada, también había muerto. Lily, su Lily, la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Llegaba tarde a clase. Aquello era extraño viniendo de él, pero no podía decirle al profesor de turno que había estado investigando un pasadizo secreto para salir del castillo. Vamos, lo decía y James y Sirius lo mataban._

_Entró en clase y, como esperaba, el profesor Slughorn no parecía muy feliz._

— _Señor Lupin, llega media hora tarde. ¿Dónde se encontraba usted y su pandilla?_

_Slughorn no era muy avispado, pero tampoco había que serlo mucho si los únicos que habían faltado a clase eran los cuatro amigos._

—_James y Sirius no han podido venir. Peter ha tenido que quedarse con ellos._

— _¿Y eso?_

_Después de casi dos meses de haber comenzado en Hogwarts Remus era el único que se había ganado el favor de los profesores en general, debido principalmente a su aura de chico bueno. Y lo era, al menos más que los gamberros que tenía por amigos. Esto hacía que, en caso de que tuvieran que justificar cualquier cosa Remus fuera el portavoz._

_En aquellos momentos ser el intermediario le gustó mucho menos que de costumbre._

_Empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, y cuando empezó a desear que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies una voz clara y femenina le interrumpió._

— _Profesor ¿cree que nos alcance el tiempo para terminar la poción?_

_Remus levantó la vista, sorprendido y temeroso por la chica. Slughorn podía tomar represalias con ella, como haría con cualquier alumno._

_Pero Lily Evans no era cualquier alumna, era el ojito derecho del maestro de pociones._

— _Tiene razón, señorita Evans, no vale la pena perder más clase— Slughorn miró mal a Remus—. Siéntese._

_Casi por efecto reflejo se sentó justo detrás de la chica que lo había defendido. Sabía que era Gryffindor como él, pues James se había encargado de obligarlo a que no la perdiera de vista en toda la Ceremonia de Selección. Le extrañó que estuviera sentada con un Slytherin que no le dedicó ni una mirada._

— _Ey— susurró Remus cuando Slughorn continuó explicando. La aludida se giró—. Gracias._

_La chica le sonrió. Era pelirroja y bastante mona._

— _No hay de qué— la chica se quedó pensativa, como si faltara algo que añadir. No tardó en darse cuenta de el qué faltaba por decir, y algo brilló en sus ojos verdes cuando le extendió la mano—. Lily Evans._

_Remus le devolvió el apretón suavemente._

— _Remus Lupin._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ahí había comenzado su calvario. En ese preciso instante comenzó la tortura más lenta y larga de su vida.

En aquel momento no se había enamorado de ella. No, el suyo no había sido un amor a primera vista como el de los cuentos, ni un amor de sopetón como el de James. Había sido más… Lento. Sí, aquella era la palabra. Lento se había dado, y lento había llegado él. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Remus entró en la habitación que llevaba casi cuatro años compartiendo con sus amigos con una sonrisa en la cara. Era sábado y llevaba todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo deberes. Antes de que nadie empezara a dudar de su cordura debería de haber añadido que no había estado solo, sino que Lily, buena amiga desde hacía tiempo, le había ayudado en lo posible._

_Le sorprendió encontrar sólo a James en la habitación, tumbado en su cama y mirando al techo con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara. Sin embargo, en cuanto Remus cerró la puerta detrás de él James pareció salir de su sueño y corrió a recibirle._

— _Ey, Lunático, ¿dónde estabas? — James y Sirius adoraban llamarle así desde que se enteraron de su "pequeño problema peludo". Cuando pudieran completar el experimento en el que llevaban meses trabajando, Remus se ocuparía de buscarles algún mote lo suficientemente horrible como para vengarse._

— _En la biblioteca haciendo deberes._

_James se mordió el labio, indeciso._

— _¿Con Evans?_

_Remus frunció el ceño, sin seguir la línea de sus pensamientos._

— _Sí, con Lily. ¿Por qué?_

_James se revolvió el pelo, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso._

— _Bien, verás… Yo…_

— _¡Luni! — Aquel era Sirius, que acababa de entrar en la habitación como entraba en todos sitios: Escandalosamente, como diciendo ¡Sirius ya está aquí! —. ¡Adivina qué!_

_Remus ignoró ese horrible diminutivo de su ya mal mote, pues lo mismo hubiera dado discutir el tema con Sirius que con la puerta de los lavabos._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?_

— _¡Jamie se ha enamorado! ¡Nuestro niño ha crecido! — En aquel momento hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Remus mientras fingía llorar._

— _¿Qué? ¿De quién? — Dijo Remus, mientras en su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de un montón de chicas del colegio._

— _¡De Evans!_

_La rápida sucesión de imágenes en la cabeza de Remus se cortó en cuanto escuchó a Sirius. Este siguió hablando, pero Remus ya no escuchaba._

_De Evans. De Lily Evans. De Lily._

_En aquel momento miró hacia los ojos de su amigo, y tres verdades tan certeras como inamovibles se dibujaron en su cabeza._

_Primera, James estaba enamorado de Lily. Pero enamorado de verdad, hasta las trancas, o de otra manera ni les hubiera dicho nada ni esa mirada estaría en ese momento en sus ojos._

_Segunda, él también estaba enamorado de Lily. Lo sintió claramente en el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta que prácticamente le impedía respirar y en ese clac que escuchó dentro de él y que era su corazón rompiéndose. Sentía que en esos momentos tenía ésa revelación tatuada en la cara y miró a sus amigos en busca de una expresión que le dijera que ellos podían verlo también. Para su suerte o para su desgracia, esto no sucedió._

_Tercera, él nunca tendría a Lily y debía dejarle el camino abierto a James, además de ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Él estaba maldito, era un monstruo, y Lily no se merecía tener que cargar con alguien como él. Se merecía lo mejor del mundo, y James lo era._

_Después de todo, las cosas buenas no duran demasiado. No para él._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de aquello, las cosas se tornaron extrañas. Remus intentó negar o anular sus sentimientos, sin conseguirlo. James, enamorado como estaba, siguió preguntándole cosas acerca de Lily, que él intentaba contestar con toda la sinceridad y brevedad posible. Para cuando solo quedaban un par de semanas para terminar cuarto curso, James le pidió salir a Lily salir, a lo que esta se negó con toda la educación posible.

Pero las propuestas se sucedieron. Lily, que al principio se negaba con toda la diplomacia posible, acabo pidiéndole a Remus un par de veces que le explicase a James que no estaba interesada. Remus siempre prometía hablar con él, pero nunca lo hizo. James era lo mejor para Lily, y algún día esta se daría cuenta.

Él nunca intentó nada, ni siquiera decirle. Era un monstruo, y desde luego no merecía a Lily. Este era el motivo que solía repetirse, pero había otro más, uno que tenía mucho más peso del que le hubiera gustado…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Remus continuó andando inseguro hacia su destino. Cuando llegó, dudó un par de segundos, pero unos sollozos que escuchó en ese momento desde el interior terminaron de convencerle._

_Nada más entrar encontró el aula tal como la había visto la última vez, excepto porque al fondo del aula había un bulto que se movía y lloraba. Remus cerró la puerta todo lo ruidosamente que pudo para hacerse notar. Durante unos segundos el llanto se interrumpió, pero no tardó en continuar._

_Remus se acercó al final del aula. A medida que se acercaba pudo ver con claridad el cabello pelirrojo de la chica, así como el lamentable estado de su túnica. Tenía la cara escondida entre las rodillas, así que no podía vérsela, pero se las arregló para sentarse a su lado._

_El llanto se fue volviendo más débil hasta que se acabó._

— _¿Cómo me has encontrado? — Musitó Lily._

— _Pensé que querrías estar en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarte. El aula abandonada donde solíamos hacer los deberes era una opción tan buena como cualquier otra._

_Lily rió sin alegría._

— _¿Te acuerdas de lo guay que nos parecía, hacer los deberes en un lugar "secreto"?_

— _Absolutamente patético— confirmó Remus, en un tono que hizo que Lily saliera de su madriguera y le diera un puñetazo en el hombro al tiempo que decía "Idiota"._

_Se quedaron en silencio. Lily, más tranquila, se frotó la cara para deshacerse de la humedad, aunque se le quedaron surcos de las lágrimas ya secas._

— _¿Viste la cara con la que me miró? — Murmuró Lily, mirando al vacío—. Me miró con… No sé. Asco._

— _Snape es un idiota. Espero que no le hayas dado importancia a nada de lo que ha dicho— Remus no solía hablar así de las personas, pero las personas tampoco iban gritándole "Sangre sucia" a la chica de la que estaba enamorado._

— _Lo intento, Remus. De verdad. Pero… Es Severus. Severus, mi amigo de toda la vida— los ojos de Lily volvieron a brillar por las lágrimas aún no derramadas._

— _Lo entiendo— Remus lo hacía, de verdad._

— _Lo sé— de improviso, Lily le dio un abrazo de oso. El corazón de Remus empezó a latir el doble de rápido—. Gracias, Remus. Por todo._

_La voz de Lily se rompió al final de la frase, y Remus le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sosteniéndola para que no se rompiera. En aquel momento, tan cerca de Lily y habiendo asistido a un año entero de rechazos por parte de la pelirroja a su amigo, se permitió sentir algo de esperanza._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Esperanza. Qué estúpido por su parte. Los finales felices no existían, no para él. Ya debería de habérselo grabado a fuego.

Como antes se había recordado, el motivo por el cual no expresaba sus sentimientos era que Lily no se merecía a un monstruo. También estaba, desde luego, el deseo de ver a James feliz, porque era su amigo, y nunca le había importado su maldición. Dos personas tan buenas y perfectas se merecían mutuamente.

Pero también había otro motivo oculto entre tantas buenas intenciones. La cobardía.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Remus y Lily volvían a la torre de Gryffindor hablando todo lo silenciosamente que podían. Era de noche, y por mucho que aquel fuera su segundo año de prefectos McGonagall no les perdonaría despertar a todo el castillo._

_Lily estaba contando una anécdota que implicaba a su amiga Alice y un despiste monumental, pero Remus no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía. Estaba mirándola absorto, pensando en lo guapa que era y en qué diría si le confesaba. No perdía mucho._

_Solo se arriesgaba a que Lily le rechazara y ya no fueran ni amigos. O a la furia de sus amigos, que estos se dieran cuenta del monstruo que era y lo abandonaran. O al dolor en los ojos de James, su amigo desde hacía tantos años. El sólo pensar en ya no tener a sus amigos, aquellos que tanto habían hecho por él…_

— _¡Remus! ¡Eh, Remus! — Remus salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Sí? — Lily le miraba entre divertida y preocupada._

— _Te has quedado embobado, ni siquiera reaccionabas. ¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí, claro._

_Continuaron andando hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Lily intentó entablar conversación un par de veces, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del estado de Remus lo dejó, pensando que era demasiado tarde y que Remus tenía unas horribles ojeras bajo los ojos._

_Tras una suave despedida, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones._

— _¡Lily! — La pelirroja inmediatamente se giró. Remus abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de esta—. Em… Buenas noches._

_Lily inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Remus hizo lo propio, y en cuanto entró en su habitación, unas fuertes manos agarraron la solapa de su túnica._

— _¡Remus! — Era James, que tenía los ojos rojos y lucía ansioso. Era como si estuviera cansado pero hubiera esperado horas despierto hasta que llegara él—. Cuéntamelo todo._

_Al ver los ojos ansiosos y expectantes de James, Remus se sintió miserable por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No, él nunca podría tener nada con Lily. Ella era de James, y viceversa._

_Sin dar más espacio a sus pensamientos, comenzó a narrar._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En el momento de confesar sus sentimientos, en el momento de la verdad, Remus había tenido miedo. Miedo de perder todo lo que tenía aunque no lo mereciera. Miedo de perder a sus amigos, miedo de alejar a Lily, miedo de que su mundo se destruyera por unos sentimientos que él no había pedido.

Y, al final, su miedo le había salido caro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Era uno de esos extraños días de noviembre en los que el sol aún sale aunque no de calor, como si se estuviera despidiendo. Remus, junto con Sirius y Peter, estaban reunidos bajo un árbol sobre el cual incidía directamente la poca luz solar, robando al clima los pocos vestigios de verano que pudieran._

_James había ido a pedirle una cita a Lily. Durante lo que llevaban de año había hecho un papel ejemplar como Premio Anual, y ya no le pedía salir a Lily todos los días. James tenía la esperanza de que una respuesta diferente llegaría pronto. Para desgracia de Remus, estaba de acuerdo._

_Un grito de Sirius interrumpió sus pensamientos._

— _¡Lunático, Colagusano, mirad! ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Así se hace, Corn!_

_Las cabezas de los chicos se giraron a tal velocidad que se dañaron el cuello, aunque a ninguno le importó en ese momento. Porque, a unos cien metros de distancia, James y Lily se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana._

_Remus sintió que su corazón, atascado de arrepentimientos, reventaba en mil pedazos. A Remus le pareció que todas esas historias sobre el dolor del amor no correspondido se habían quedado cortas. O tal vez al ser tu mejor amigo y tu mejor amiga los causantes del dolor este doliera más._

_Apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al lago. Se concentró en lo hermoso que lucía con los tonos anaranjados del atardecer incidiendo en él._

_Nadie se dio cuenta de este pequeño gesto. Nadie excepto Sirius._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Era irónico que Sirius, ególatra como era, hubiera sido el único en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ni James, siempre preocupado por sus amigos, ni Peter, que callando se enteraba de muchas más cosas de las que parecía. Sirius.

En aquellos momentos, con el desastre ya a sus espaldas y algo más de perspectiva, Remus se preguntaba como era posible que Sirius los hubiera traicionado, en especial a James.

Después de todo, su primera medida tras conocer los sentimientos de Remus fue enfrentarse a él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_El ambiente que se respiraba en el vagón era triste y melancólico, o al menos así lo creía Remus. Ya había dejado Hogwarts, lo cual había sido una de las cosas más desgarradoras que había hecho en su vida, pero ahora también tendría que despedirse de sus compañeros._

_Si volvía a ver a Lily sería con James. Así que ahora o nunca. Observó a Lily, que estaba mirando por la ventana tristemente, y le tocó con suavidad el hombro._

— _Lils— la chica ni siquiera reaccionó—. Hey, Lily._

— _¿Sí, Remus? — La chica por fin se giró, mirándole inquisitivamente con sus ojos verdes._

_Remus perdió los papeles. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que antes había intentado decir._

_Ah, sí, la confesión. Venga, a ello._

— _Yo… Bueno, verás— Remus tragó saliva fuertemente, mientras Lily le miraba sin pestañear—. Lily, yo…_

— _Remus— una voz interrumpió el intento de conversación. El aludido se giró, encontrándose a Sirius, quien lo miraba con una mueca en la cara—. Tenemos que hablar._

_Aquella frase, que Sirius solía evitar en todas las pseudo relaciones que había tenido, sonó en aquel instante horriblemente seria._

— _Bien— Contestó Remus, mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa a Lily y salía del vagón siguiendo a su amigo. Este paró de andar tan de sopetón que por poco choca con él._

_Cuando el animago se giró, en sus ojos brillaba una furia que Remus pocas veces le había visto expresar._

— _¿A qué te crees que estás jugando, Remus?_

_Éste le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado._

— _¿Y tú de qué estás hablando, por Merlín?_

— _Sabes muy bien de qué— le dijo Sirius al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, endureciendo la mirada._

— _Pues no, no lo sé— Remus por el contrario se encontraba tranquilo, seguro de que todo esto sólo era una de las múltiples bromas de su amigo._

— _¿Ah no, no lo sabes? — En aquellos momentos la voz de Sirius destilaba veneno como pocas veces lo había hecho. A Remus nunca le había parecido tan Black—. ¿Vas a negar acaso lo que sientes por Evans?_

_Remus se quedó helado. Dejó de respirar, se puso pálido como sólo estaba después de la luna llena y miró a Sirius sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Éste, por el contrario, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que les dedicaba a las víctimas de sus bromas, con algo de orgullo en su mirada por haber sido capaz de captar lo que había sido oculto para todos._

— _¿Sabes Remus? Llevaba un tiempo sospechándolo, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Remus, el bueno de Remus, se ha fijado en la chica de James? ¿Cómo es posible?_

— _Tú no lo entiendes— musitó Remus cuando se dio cuenta de que negarlo no serviría para nada._

— _No sé qué es lo que no entiendo, pero sí sé una cosa: James y Lily se van a casar, y tú no puedes ir destruyendo la felicidad de los demás._

— _¿Cómo? — Dijo Remus, que se había quedado en el "se van a casar". ¿Se iban a casar? Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado?_

_Durante unos segundos la mirada de Sirius perdió dureza. Su objetivo era sacarle a Remus cualquier plan estúpido que pudiera tener en la cabeza, no dañarle._

— _James le va a pedir matrimonio. Con esto de la guerra uno nunca sabe. Creí que lo sabías._

— _Ya— ¿Hacía frío allí o era él? Miró a Sirius, que de repente tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

— _¿Remus?_

— _Necesito irme— necesitaba tomar aire, despejarse, alejarse de todos. De repente, sentía cómo todo, sus sentimientos por Lily, Sirius y el inminente matrimonio le superaban._

_No esperó la respuesta de Sirius, ni hizo caso de éste cuando le llamó a gritos. Corrió, simplemente corrió, huyendo de sus horribles sentimientos y de sus aún peores consecuencias._

_Definitivamente, estaba maldito._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus jamás de los jamases podría haber previsto el alcance ni las fatales consecuencias que tendría aquella conversación.

Aún en aquellos momentos, ignoraba completamente que tras verle huir Sirius se había convencido de que era su deber tener un ojo sobre él, lo cual haría que estuviera más ciego en otros frentes. Ignoraba que Sirius había sospechado inmediatamente de él cuando, teniendo Harry solo un par de meses, Dumbledore había informado de la existencia de un topo en la Orden. Ignoraba que, de haber confiado Sirius en él, tal vez le hubiera hecho Guardián Secreto de los Potter y en aquellos momentos todos estarían vivos.

No, Remus ignoraba todas estas cosas, y mejor que siguiera ignorándolas. A varios kilómetros de donde se encontraba, en la prisión mágica más segura de Gran Bretaña, ya había alguien que se culpaba lo suficiente por ambos.

Y, honestamente, Remus no podía sobrellevar más remordimiento en su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

— _¿Qué tal lo ves, Remus?_

_Remus miró la tiara con ojo crítico._

— _¿Qué tal si miras ésa de allí? — Dijo, señalando una tiara que se encontraba a tan solo un par de estanterías._

_Lily asintió mirándola y fue a buscarla. Remus suspiró. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Puede que fuera por su masoquismo. O tal vez porque haría cualquier cosa que Lily le pidiera, no importaba qué. El caso es que allí estaba, ayudándola a ultimar su boda con su mejor amigo._

— _¡Sí, me encanta! — Dijo Lily, mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado y al otro intentando ver como le quedaba desde todos los ángulos. Se giró para mirarle—. Me la llevo, definitivamente._

_Un cuarto de hora después, estaban paseando por el Callejón Diagon. Hablaban, aunque Remus no prestaba atención. Llevaba un par de días rumiando el decirle, pero no con la esperanza de que dejara a James. No, sabía bien que eso jamás sucedería. Quería decirle por el simple motivo de que ella supiera. Como había dicho Sirius, con esto de la guerra uno nunca sabe. No quería que algo le sucediera y nunca pudiera decirle lo que sentía._

— _Lily— dijo al fin. El tono con que lo dijo hizo que Lily parara en seco y mirara a su amigo con curiosidad._

— _¿Sí, Remus?_

— _Hay algo que quiero decirte._

_Lily le miró, expectante. Remus miró hace los ojos verdes en los que tantas veces se había perdido e intentó buscar las palabras, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Y las consecuencias? ¡Sus amigos!_

_Las ideas atravesaban inconexas la cabeza de Remus, pero todas llegaban a una única conclusión. No le digas, Remus. Hay mucho que perder. Habrá tiempo, todo el tiempo el mundo._

— _¿Remus? — Lily alzó las cejas, expectante y algo impaciente—. ¿Vas a decirme?_

_Y una vez más, la cobardía ganó._

— _Perdona Lily. No era nada._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ese había sido siempre su problema. La cobardía, maldita cobardía. Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido. Nunca fue un Gryffindor, ni siquiera sabía como había acabado allí. Había tantos miedos en su vida que estos le habían devorado. Miedo a sí mismo. Miedo a dañar a los demás. Miedo a perder lo poco importante que tenía en su vida.

Era una mala broma del destino que con cobardía o sin ella lo hubiera perdido todo igual.

Momentos como aquel había habido muchos. Momentos en los que quiso decirle a Lily, pero no pudo. Simplemente no pudo, porque su miedo le atenazó los músculos y le impidió hablar.

Recordó como siempre se había consolado con un "Habrá tiempo". Las veces que más cerca había estado de decirle había sido por ir en pos de una misión complicada de la Orden. Aquellas en las que había tenido miedo de morir y de que Lily nunca supiera de sus sentimientos. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser ella la primera en abandonarle a él.

Miró su tumba con un nudo en la garganta y un lo siento escrito en los ojos. Lo siento Lily, no pude decirte. Lo siento mucho, pero no pude protegerte.

¿Tendría algún sentido decirle ahora?

— Te quiero Lily— susurró, esperando que aquello aliviase algo su conciencia.

Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo, porque por muchas veces que lo dijera ya era demasiado tarde. Porque ya no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera ni cuantas veces lo lamentara. Por ser un cobarde Lily ya nunca sabría cuánto la quería.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Esta es la respuesta al reto Pareja Contraria del foro The Ruins. Consistía básicamente en escribir un one de una pareja que odies. Aquí está un RemusLily, amando yo el JamesLily. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

**2º** Espero que el que la pareja principal no sea muy de mi agrado pueda servir para vosotros como circunstancia atenuante si no os gusta. No seáis malos. Está beteado por **Kakerlak13**, que debo decir se ha esforzado especialmente con este escrito. Por eso y porque a ti la pareja sí te gusta es que el escrito va dedicado a ti.

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
